Quelques jours avant Noël
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: OS. Jack tient absolument à décorer le hub avant Noël. Ianto le surprend...


Bonjour à .s,

J'ai écris cet OS dans le cadre du Calendrier de l'avent de l'Annuaire Yaoi/Le village d'Otsu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

Hanae

* * *

Noël approchait à grands pas et Jack n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire pour ses employés et amis. Il avait bien envie de décorer quelque peu la base mais n'était pas certain que ça conviendrait à tout le monde. Owen particulièrement, ne verrait pas particulièrement d'un bon oeil la venue d'un sapin ou de décorations dans le hub. Les filles par contre, seraient sans doute ravies d'avoir un peu de couleurs et de joie dans leur lieu de travail. Quant à Ianto, il serait probablement content aussi mais n'en montrerait rien. Jack était donc perdu dans ce qu'il voulait imaginer pour un avant-noël parfait. Il s'était retranché dans son bureau, faisant semblant de travailler, pour que ses employés le laissent tranquille et qu'il puisse réfléchir en paix. Peut-être qu'un petit sapin dans la cuisine conviendrait ? Du moment que cela n'entravait pas la route à la sacro-sainte machine à café de son amant, ça devrait aller. Alors qu'il se plongeait de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement sur son amant.

 **\- JACK ! Ha tu es là ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**

 **\- Je... Travaille ?**

 **\- Tu me poses la question ou tu essayes de me convaincre que tu travailles ?**

 **\- Non mais... Je travaille vraiment. UNIT m'a envoyé des dossiers que je dois lire.**

 **\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire. Je vais faire une course ou deux, on a plus de café. Les autres sont partis faire leurs courses de Noël, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

Jack eut un sourire quelque peu pervers en répondant.

 **\- Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose ? Toi, certainement...**

Jack se redressa de son siège et contourna son bureau pour venir attraper son amant par la taille et le coller à lui. La gallois rit légèrement avant de repousser l'immortel.

 **\- Je dois aller faire les courses, Jack, on se voit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Allez... Juste un peu...**

 **\- Pas question** , répondit-il en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. **À tout à l'heure !**

Jack le laissa s'échapper avec un petit rire. Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus personne au hub allait au moins lui permettre de décorer comme il le voulait. De plus, comme son amant devait acheter du café il en aurait pour un bon bout de temps. En effet, son amour pour ce nectar couleur charbon l'obligeait à aller le chercher dans une boutique spécialisée à l'autre bout de la ville. Et comme il avait d'autres courses à faire, manifestement, cela lui prendrait encore plus de temps. C'était tout bonnement parfait.

À peine Ianto parti, l'immortel alla dans la pièce lui servant de chambre. Il stockait dans un coin quelques décoration de noël. Fouillant dans la base, il retrouva même un sapin de taille raisonnable, qu'il mit finalement dans la salle de réunion. Installant ensuite guirlandes lumineuses et boules colorées en chantonnant, il ne remarqua pas le retour de son jeune employé. Qui l'observa quelques minutes avant de tousser pour s'annoncer. Jack sursauta, surpris.

 **\- Ianto ! Te revoilà ! Je... Euh...**

 **\- Jolies décorations, monsieur. Mais je pensais que vous deviez travailler sur les dossiers de UNIT ?**

 **\- UNIT peut attendre. Noël n'attend pas...**

Ianto, attendri malgré tout, s'approcha de son patron avec un petit sourire espiègle. Il se colla à lui, glissant ses doigts sur ses hanches et embrassa le creux de son cou. L'immortel déposa derrière lui les dernières décorations qu'il avait entre les mains avant d'agripper la taille de son vis-à-vis et de lui relever le menton pour l'embrasser. Mordillant sa lèvres inférieure, il le poussa à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il bute contre la table de réunion et s'asseye dessus, écartant les jambes pour que Jack puisse se faufiler entre. Le plus âgé en profita, collant son bassin à celui de son amant tout en continuant des baisers sur ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou. Le plus jeune ne resta pas inactifs, glissant ses mains sous les bretelles de Jack avant de les faire glisser sur ses épaules.

 **\- Jack... On serait mieux dans la chambre...**

 **\- Pas question que j'attendes jusqu'à la chambre.**

 **\- On ne va pas faire _ça_ dans la salle de réunion !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire ici !**

Ianto soupira et tenta de repousser son amant, mais c'était sans compter la force et la détermination du Capitaine. Qui bascula son jeune amant sur la table avant de lui agripper les poignets et de les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Le teaboy se débattit faiblement mais au fond de lui ça l'excitait aussi. Jack bloqua ses poignets d'une main avant de le déshabiller rapidement. Toute retenue et romantisme oublié, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, clamer à nouveau son amant. Qui n'avait manifestement rien contre puisqu'il se cambrait à la recherche de plus de contact. L'immortel sourit. Ianto était toujours maître de lui-même, sauf pendant l'amour où il perdait toute retenue. Jack adorait ça, le voir si plein de luxure et demandeur de tant d'attention. Il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son amant, refermant ses doigts sur son sexe engorgé, lui tirant un gémissement sonore.

 **\- Jack... S'il te plaît...**

L'immortel décida qu'il n'avait décidément pas envie de les faire languir tous les deux et il tira sur le vêtement et sous-vêtement de son amant pour les lui descendre sur les chevilles. Sa main glissa sur son aine, puis ses bourses et enfin son intimité, le préparant sommairement. Il retira bien vite ses doigts cependant, avant de les glisser dans sa poche dont il sorti une petite bouteille. Ianto relava les yeux, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

 **\- Toujours prêt à ce que je vois ?**

 **\- Toujours. Tu me connais.**

Décidant que les paroles étaient désormais inutiles, Jack enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant avant de les re-glisser dans l'intimité de son amant, qui écarta un peu plus les jambes en gémissant. L'immortel fit quelques allées et venues avant de retirer ses doigts. Il s'écarta un peu, permettant à Ianto de fini de se déshabiller correctement. Ou en tout cas enlever chaussure et pantalon. Il avait en tête de reprendre la même position mais le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il poussa son patron jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve assis sur une chaise. Après quoi le teaboy vint se placer au dessus de lui, à califourchon. Guidant son membre sous lui, il s'empala doucement mais en un seul mouvement sur lui, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Jack agrippa la taille de son amant pour le faire bouger au rythme qu'il voulait. Perdus dans leur plaisir il ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un était entré dans le hub. Ce fut l'exclamation surprise et pleine de dégoût de Owen qui les stoppa dans leur activité.

 **\- Rah sérieusement les gars, ne baisez pas dans tous le coins du hub, par pitié.**

Jack ne retint pas son rire.

 **\- Trop tard !**

 **\- Rah !**

Le médecin sorti précipitament de la pièce laissant les deux amants à leur précédente activité. Ianto était gêné mais Jack réussit à le convaincre de continuer. De toute façon, désormais Owen était partis. Ils étaient donc tranquilles pour continuer toute la nuit s'ils le voulaient...


End file.
